In Your Blood
by sunnysfunny
Summary: Letters between Rogue and John. John may be the enemy now, but he was a friend first.
1. In Your Blood

**A/N: **I was at work, and I had this song in my head and this is the end result. Takes place a few months after X2. Enjoy!

**Song:** In Your Blood by Papa Roach

**In Your Blood**

Marie sits alone in her room, at her desk, writing a letter to John. It had been over a few months since she last saw him, heard from him. She didn't expect him to reach out, but thought she would have heard something on the news about a mysterious blaze engulfing a facility. Hell, for all she knew John could have been dead already. And in a way he is . . . well, to her anyway.

I will forgive but I won't forget  
I hope you know you've lost my respect

John, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you; whether or not you care. To be honest, when I found out you left with Magneto it did surprise me. You're a hard book to read. Maybe that's because you never show emotion.

You better watch out  
If you don't know what's going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fry off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down

Magneto doesn't care about you. He just wants to use you to help in his 'cause'. He won't care if you die for it. Ask yourself: 'Is it really worth dieing over?'

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?

So how does it feel being a traitor? I bet you're laughing at that question and it just proves I'm right about you. You don't care about anyone. You might be wondering if I cared about you . . . I did, but that's gone now. Just remember, when we cross paths, and we will . . . I won't hesitate to bring you down.

Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and I dream that I want to change  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear is your empty promises

Magneto is going to use you like a pawn in chess. They protect the king and queen, and they are usually the first pieces to be wiped out from the game.

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?

We all know you like playing with fire, but do you respect it? I don't think you do.

I will forgive but I won't forget  
And I hope you know you've lost my respect

You're working with a man that tried to kill me for HIS cause. You, John Allerdyce, betrayed me. I will forgive, but I won't forget!

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?

So tell me. How does it feel, _Pyro_?

**A/N:** Will John read the letter? We will never know…unless I get enough reviews that tell me to update to write John's reaction/reply. I'll also make the second chapter longer.


	2. Pyro's Reaction, Response

**Updated summary: Letters between Rogue and John. John may be the enemy, but he was a friend first.**

**A/N: **Thanks for letting me know you want more! Just like I promised . . .here is John's reaction/response.

**In Your Blood**

**Ch.2 **

**The Reaction/Response**

_**The Reaction **_

_John, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you; whether or not you care. To be honest, when I found out you left with Magneto it did surprise me. You're a hard book to read. Maybe that's because you never show emotion._

John rolled his eyes, 'Emotion? I'm a guy for crying out loud! A fucked up guy, but still a guy!'

_Magneto doesn't care about you. He just wants to use you, to help in his 'cause'. He won't care if you die for it. Ask yourself, 'Is it really worth dieing over?'_

'At least he wants my damn help and he doesn't treat me like a kid. I'm a God. God's don't die!'

_So how does it feel being a traitor? I bet you're laughing at that question and it just proves I'm right about you. You don't care about anyone. You might be wondering if I cared about you…and I did, but that's gone now. Just remember, when we cross paths, and we will…I won't hesitate to bring you down._

John read the first sentence and laughed out loud. He instantly stopped laughing after he read the next. Maybe she did know him more than he thought. He laughed again, but it was laced with sarcasm. _She cared about him_? Since when? At the end of the paragraph, his lips formed into a grin. He knew one day she would come out of her shell. The feisty ones always tugged at his attention span. John let his imagination wander at the thought of her bringing him down . . . in another way. His fantasy was cut short when reality suddenly kicked back in. He quickly scanned his room and did a quick hallway check to see if anyone was around to give him shit about daydreaming. She brought him down once, but he promised that next time would be different.

_Magneto is going to use you like a pawn in chess. They protect the king and queen, and they are usually the first pieces to be wiped out from the game._

'Chess is an interesting game. Strategy and patience are necessary. However, and most importantly, you need to anticipate your opponents future move before they do. I haven't beaten Erik yet, but I will,' he thought and added aloud in an even tone, "So Rogue, you're saying I'm a pawn in Magneto's game . . . that's not true. At all."

_We all know you like playing with fire, but do you respect it? I don't think you do._

John read that sentence a few times. He thought about it and she had a point. However, he pushed it aside and continued…

_You're working with a man that tried to kill me for HIS cause. You, John Allerdyce, betrayed me. I will forgive, but I won't forget!_

_So tell me. How does it feel, Pyro_?

_**Response**_

Does flipping the birdie count as showing emotion? Because I do that a lot.

Why do I have to tell you how I'm feeling? Or show it, for that matter. Why do you even care? Oh I know! -light bulb- This is coming from when you stole my memories. Now you think you know me. HA! Can you honestly say that you tell Bobby everything? I mean _everything_. Did you even tell Bobby you were going to write me? I'm laughing my ass off in my chair as I type this. You're a goddamn hypocrite.

Erik…or as you like to call him 'Magneto' is straightforward. He doesn't lie to you like you're a dumb fuck. He tells it like it is, and I respect that. Nothing is going to happen to me. I can watch my own back, I'm used to it. However, getting stabbed in the back hurts every time.

You said that I don't care about anyone. I care about myself . . . you forgot to mention that part.

To tell you the truth, I feel pretty damn good about being a _traitor_. I don't lose sleep over it if that's what you want to hear, or in this case . . . read.

**A/N:** So were you surprised at his reaction/response? AFTER you **review**, check out my X2 Pyro music video if you haven't yet! The link is on my profile. I think I'll continue. If you haven't noticed . . . I've changed the summary.


	3. Rogue's Reaction, Response

**A/N: Good question, ****FW Wandering****. I didn't really think about how Pyro gets Rogue's letters and I'm usually a stickler for those types of holes. PO Box?**

**In Your Blood**

**Chapter 3**

(Rogue's Reaction / Response)

**Reaction**

Rogue was handed a thin white envelope. There was no return address; however, she recognized the chicken-scratch instantaneously. Frankly, she was amazed she received a response—a quick one at that. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, closed the lid to the toilet and sat down. Rogue stared at the envelope, pondering why she was being so secretive. Turning it over, she slid her finger in the corner of the envelope and tore through it like Wolverine would flesh. Rogue unfolded the letter slowly and carefully like it was a delicate document.

_Does flipping the birdie count as showing emotion? I do that a lot._

She rolled her eyes as she recalled him using that gesture often. That finger always got John into trouble.

_Why do I have to tell you how I'm feeling? Or show it, for that matter. Why do you even care? Oh I know! -light bulb- This is coming from when you stole my memories. Now you think you know me. HA! Can you honestly say that you tell Bobby everything? I mean everything. Did you even tell Bobby you were going to write me? I'm laughing my ass off in my chair as I type this. You're a goddamn hypocrite_.

Rogue paused and slightly smiled to herself because he was right about the second half. Sometimes it's beneficial to keep things from the ones you care about. On the other hand, getting something out in the open took the weight off your shoulders and John was carrying a lot of it. None of his memories were pleasant. She lifted her gaze off the letter for a moment and then read on.

_Erik…or as you like to call him 'Magneto' is straightforward. He doesn't lie to you like you're a dumb fuck. He tells it like it is, and I respect that. Nothing is going to happen to me. I can watch my own back, I'm used to it. However, getting stabbed in the back hurts every time._

_Is he implying that I stabbed him in the back?_, Rogue pondered. Putting a stop to his wrath on Bobby's front porch was a decision she made with no hesitation. He was getting out of control; she felt it and acted accordingly. She thought after his snide looks, he would get over it. Apparently it still stung. Perhaps he always felt held back, and that precise moment was a hurdle of opportunities until once again he was hastily shut down.

_You said that I don't care about anyone. I care about myself… you forgot to mention that part._

She didn't because it was obvious.

_To tell you the truth, I feel pretty damn good about being a traitor. I don't lose sleep over it if that's what you want to hear, or in this case… read._

~ Pyro

_PS: What's with the obsolete hand-written letter, Rogue? Afraid I'll send a virus to you through cyberspace?_

She thought_, 'No, you idiot. A letter is more personal.'_

**Response**

Penmanship is going to hell thanks to the Internet. To be honest, I kind of miss writing an _old_ traditional letter. Can't you see the frustration in my scripture? If not, it's there.

I can't believe you're still harping about what happened in Boston like a bitch. Yes, I called you a bitch. Deal with it! Hell, like I really wanted to add your memories and thoughts to the others I've gathered. It's getting crowded in there and I'm not sure how to handle it. I thought about crossing out the previous sentence, but I've decided against it because it's therapeutic for me. Nothing else. Go ahead and scoff. You don't know what it's like. No one does.

Xavier wants what Magneto wants; they're just going about it differently. It's human nature to be fearful of the unknown and Magneto is justifying their fears. The Brotherhood is inadvertently speeding up ideas on how to _fix_ the mutant problem. The group you are a part of gives the public reason to believe that ALL mutants are terrorists. You know . . . it all boils down to that one bad seed effect.

Power is a drug and you're high on it. You use yours often. The reason you give is short and to the point: because you can. I was amused by it at first since most mutants don't, but then I realized . . . they don't because they don't feel like they have anything to prove.

You do.


	4. Pyro's 2nd Reaction, Response

**A/N: **(Please Note: I've changed the timeline from a month to a few months**. **I've also tweaked the first two chapters.) Thanks to those reading & reviewing, following, adding to favorites, etc.

FW Wandering – Bucket is totally leeching off someone's Internet, that's for sure. Why pay when you can get it for free?

**In Your Blood**

**Chapter 4**

(Pyro's 2nd Reaction / Response)

**Reaction**

As soon as Pyro entered his bedroom, he tossed his training gear to the side and then plopped himself in an uncomfortable metal chair by his desk, which was also metal. From the start he was told that all furniture had to be metal and that it was non-negotiable. He didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him, but shelter and a soft mattress. He often wondered if his chair was as uncomfortable as the Iron Throne made out of surrendered enemy swords from the novel series: The Song Of Fire And Ice.

Pyro noticed the envelope he was somewhat ignoring for the past three days and picked it up. He popped open a pocket knife and slid it through the shorter side of the envelope. He shook it once. A single sheet of stamps fell onto his lap while part of the letter hung out of the opening. Pyro pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read . . .

_Penmanship is going to hell thanks to the Internet. To be honest, I kind of miss writing an old traditional letter. Can't you see the frustration in my scripture? If not, it's there._

He immediately snorted and then rolled his eyes.

_I can't believe you're still harping about what happened in Boston like a bitch. Yes, I called you a bitch. Deal with it! Hell, like I really wanted to add your memories and thoughts to the others I've gathered. It's getting crowded in there and I'm not sure how to handle it. I thought about crossing out the previous sentence, but I've decided against it because it's therapeutic for __me__. __Nothing__ else. Go ahead and scoff. You don't know what it's like. No one does._

Pyro scoffed during the first part of the paragraph. Before he made the final decision to leave . . . _that_ was the incident that confirmed he was doing what was best for him. As he read on he wondered, _'Why is she confessing _this_ to _me _of _all _people?'_

_Xavier wants what Magneto wants. They're just going about it differently. It's human nature to be fearful of the unknown and Magneto is justifying their fears. The Brotherhood is inadvertently speeding up ideas on how to 'fix the mutant problem'. The group you are a part of gives the public reason to believe that ALL mutants are terrorists. You know . . . it all boils down to that one bad seed effect. Power is a drug and you're high on it. You use yours often. The reason is simple… because you can. I was amused by it at first since most mutants don't, but then I realized… they don't because they don't feel like they have anything to prove. _

_You do._

Pyro let out a deep sigh and shook his head from side to side in disagreement. A sudden sharp pain caused him to wince and breathe out an obscenity as the knife—he'd forgotten about holding—fell to the floor. Slowly, a single trail of blood traveled down his left index finger. Instead of attending to the wound, Pyro watched the crimson liquid. '_Yes, there will be blood on my hands. All ready is.'_

Careful not to stain the letter, he refolded it and slid it back into the envelope. Pyro pulled opened the last drawer, and placed the envelope behind the first one that he received from her. He pulled out a blank piece of paper before using his leg to close the drawer.

**Response**

For your information, I didn't notice the frustration. You can blame my dick for the oversight. Guys don't notice girly things like that. That's an attribute in which men are always going to disappoint the opposite sex. On that, you can trust me one hundred percent.

I bet I could get someone to remove the Boston shit from my memory bank, but then I wouldn't remember that my _own_ teammate betrayed me. Since you seem to have forgotten, the men and women in blue with badges and guns in Boston would've killed us. Instead of receiving a "thank you" I was neutralized. That stung more than any flame ever could.

Isn't there _anyone _else you can talk to about your problems? I can't help you; I'll only make them worse. I do, however, find it interesting that you don't want Xavier tinkering in that packed head of yours. I _know _that option came across your mind at some point or another.

Xavier was always trying to hold me back. Yes, fire destroys, but it also cleanses. He couldn't mold me into the solider he envisioned. To him I was a failure. I saw it in his eyes every damn day I was there. Magneto lets us embrace our powers. How are you supposed to control something if you never let it out and get the chance to try? I've learned a lot since joining The Brotherhood. I don't want to give anything away—you'll have to witness my accomplishments in person—but I know my limitations. However, my never-ending goal is to keep challenging myself and push beyond them. When that happens—note: I said when, not if—_watch out._

With your logic, the reason I use my power is to prove that I'm what? A big-shot? I don't see why I have to hide the only good gift I was ever given. I can't explain how it makes me feel (and I shouldn't have to); however, it just might be better than jerking off.

Pyro pressed his stained index finger against the paper and drew an arrow pointing to the red fingerprint. At the end of the arrow he wrote: _I blame you for this._ _I don't know how you do it, but you seem to always find a way to inflict pain upon me. No hard feelings, cupcake; I rather feel pain than nothing at all._

I'll never forget the day you betrayed me. I can't. I can't because I keep a newspaper clipping of that fateful day on my wall. I smirk at it every morning knowing I'm where I want to be and who I am.

Can you say the same, Rogue?

Well, can you?


End file.
